Newcomers (MC Icy song)
'''Newcomers '''is a 2019 song by MC Icy featuring vocals from EmBee. Lyrics MC Icy Me and EmBee are the newcomers If you diss us, you'll get struck by thunder I don't need no ice on my wrist I just need talent, thankfully, mine exists 1: MC Icy You better not persist, or you're gonna get dissed There might be conflict and i'll leave you squished I don't need to use anybody's name for clout If you disagree, you'll get a 2nd Round Knockout Tryin' to figure out, what this beef is all about A fat cat got mad at me and proceeded to slouch Proceeding to make fun of me, while sleeping on a couch I'm getting sneak-dissed, guess I'm out of luck Wait a minute, let's rebuild this, and reconstruct I've been attending councilin' and taking medicine They told me I was no where near a rap veteran And honestly, I think that they are just kiddin' MC Icy Me and EmBee are the newcomers If you diss us, you'll get struck by thunder I don't need no ice on my wrist I just need talent, thankfully, mine exists 2: EmBee Yo, you called me a Submarine Stan? Bro, that made me laugh so hard, man Criticizing me for not having a profile picture When you made a sequel to your own song, clout chaser I’m not being a hater just helping you be a better rapper So your career doesn’t become a total disaster It’s Pay Day, and you’re upset, over a cheap check Your money’s getting less and like a game of chess We’re scoring the checkmate and our careers are doing great Finished this dinner off my plate, better hurry before i’m too late To become a newcomer unlike any other MC Icy Me and EmBee are the newcomers If you diss us, you'll get struck by thunder I don't need no ice on my wrist I just need talent, thankfully, mine exists 3: MC Icy You heard from EmBee, and you see he's a real MC He be making much more than just YouTube Money And he'll also leave you all the way bloody Get it? Cause' he's British, yeah, I know it's crummy But let's go back on topic and get down to the nitty gritty Originally, i'm good lyrically, don't fuck my bitch, she's got STDs Kinda disgusting, I bet you're from Kentucky MC Icy Me and EmBee are the newcomers If you diss us, you'll get struck by thunder I don't need no ice on my wrist I just need talent, thankfully, mine exists Why It Sucks #The cover art was poorly made in Microsoft Paint. #EmBee's feature wasn't really necessary and could've just been an individual song from MC Icy. #The beat is underwhelming and boring to listen to. #Some of the lyrics are pretty corny and cringeworthy. Redeeming Qualities #The verses were well done. #There are a few decent disses towards Lil Flexer. #The overall song is a slight improvement from MC Icy's horrible debut album. Official Audio Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:MC Icy Songs Category:EmBee Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Icy Records releases Category:Average Songs